life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rebobinar
thumb|220x220px|Desenho do [[Diário da Max|diário da Max.]] Rebobinar é um dos elementos de jogabilidade principais de Life is Strange. Ele dá ao jogador a habilidade de deixar Max Caulfield voltar no tempo, desfazendo suas ações e proporcionando vários momentos de replay ao jogo. Ele salienta o tema geral de causa e efeito e o Efeito Borboleta. Após observar ou receber um novo elemento de informação, como examinar um objeto ou ter uma conversa que dá à Max uma nova visão do assunto, o jogador pode rebobinar para usar esta informação em vantagem à Max no jogo. Isto poderá fazer ela parecer estudiosa na frente de seus professores, ou menos ignorante/enxerida na frente de seus amigos. Este elemento de jogabilidade pode ter uma influência gigantesca na experiência do jogador. : O ícone de borboleta no canto superior esquerdo da tela é mostrado para indicar que Max fez uma decisão importante que trará consequências durante a gameplay; isso também indica que as escolhas que ela fez podem ser mudadas.thumb|300x300px|centre Linha do Tempo left|thumb|140x140px A linha do tempo é indicada pela espiral no canto superior esquerdo. Ela dita quais ações notáveis - como uma conversa ou interação com um objeto - Max tem a chance de rebobinar. Usando isso, o jogador pode ver quando faz decisões que podem ser mudadas dentro do ambiente do jogo. Uma conversa recente, por exemplo, aparecerá como um ponto na espiral da linha do tempo. Para voltar para o momento anterior à esta conversa, o jogador deve rebobinar até o ponto, podendo ter a mesma conversa novamente e escolher opções diferentes. Consequências Usar seu poder com muita frequência pode fazer Max ter dores de cabeça ou desmaios, como visto no Episódio 2 quando Chloe Price força Max a rebobinar várias vezes. Quando Max usa sua habilidade de "pular no tempo" com uma foto, ela costuma ter sangramentos nasais dentro da fronteira da foto ou depois, já em uma nova realidade. Porém, rebobinadas contínuas feitas pelo jogador, independente da frequência, não parecem causar nenhum impacto nela. Mecânica Controles do PC Aperte o Botão Direito do Mouse e segure - Rebobinar Aperte o Botão Direito do Mouse e segure o Shift - Rebobinar mais rápido Aperte Control - Rebobinar para o último evento na linha do tempo recente (indicado por uma ação no medidor) Aperte A/D e o Botão Esquerdo do Mouse/Botão Direito do Mouse - Focalizar as fotos Controles do PlayStation Aperte L2 e segure - Rebobinar Aperte L2 e segure R2 - Rebobinar mais rápido Aperte L1 - Rebobinar para o último evento na linha do tempo recente (indicado por uma ação no medidor) Aperte o Analógico Esquerdo e o Analógico Direito - Focalizar as fotos Controles do Xbox Aperte LT e segure - Rebobinar Aperte LT e segure RT - Rebobinar mais rápido Aperte LB - Rebobinar para o último evento na linha do tempo recente (indicado por uma ação no medidor) Aperte o Analógico Esquerdo e o Analógico Direito - Focalizar as fotos Puzzles thumb|106x106px Como é tradição em jogos de aventura, o jogador tem de resolver vários puzzles usando o poder de rebobinar de Max, 31 no total. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" *Convencer Justin Williams a mostrar à Max uma manobra de skate à escolha dela (opcional). *Convencer Brooke Scott a deixar Max pilotar seu drone (opcional). *Convencer Evan Harris a deixar Max ver seu portfólio (determinante, opcional). *Forçar Victoria Chase a sair do caminho e deixar Max entrar no dormitório. *Tirar uma foto opcional do mural de fotos reorganizado de Victoria sem deixar nenhuma evidência de que Max o vandalizou (opcional). *Convencer Dana Ward a admitir sua gravidez sem saber que Max investigou seu quarto anteriormente (opcional). *Avisar Alyssa Anderson de uma bola de futebol vindo em sua direção e tirar uma foto opcional da janela quebrada pela bola (opcional). *Tirar uma foto opcional do trailer de Frank Bowers sem deixar nenhuma evidência de que Max o vandalizou (opcional). *Salvar o Gaio-Azul de se matar (opcional). *Obter a caixa de chaves de fenda de precisão na garagem de David Madsen. *Se esconder do David antes que ele entre no quarto da Chloe. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" *Avisar Alyssa de um papel higiênico vindo em sua direção (opcional). *Pegar o livro de Kate Marsh sem estragá-lo. *Convencer Taylor Christensen a se abrir com Max (opcional). *Convencer Chloe da existência dos poderes de Max vencendo seus desafios. *Tirar Chloe dos trilhos do trem e salvá-la de um trem que se aproxima. *Convencer Courtney Wagner a colocar o nome de Max na lista de convidados da festa do Clube Vortex (opcional). *Ajudar Warren Graham com seu experimento de ciências para ele ganhar uma nota maior (opcional). Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" *Passar despercebida pelo Diretor Wells. *Invadir o escritório do diretor. *Avisar Alyssa de um carro que se aproxima (opcional). *Pegar as chaves do Frank sem que ele saiba que Max as pegou. *Encontrar as chaves do carro de William Price antes dele e escondê-las de seu dispositivo sonoro. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" *Desfazer o estrago na porta do quarto de Nathan Prescott feito com o extintor de incêndio no dormitório (opcional). *Abrir o cadeado da Sala Escura. *Avisar Alyssa para que ela não seja empurrada na piscina (opcional). *Entrar na seção VIP pela entrada lateral sem empurrar a caixa de som na piscina. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" *Ajudar o David a vencer a luta contra Mark Jefferson. *Avisar Evan para ele não ser morto por um pedaço de construção (opcional). *Ajudar o pescador a sair de perto do fio elétrico para não morrer eletrocutado (opcional). *Impedir que um rastro de fogo alcance o Restaurante Two Whales e cause uma enorme explosão. Ações Irreversíveis thumb|80px Há algumas situações ou casos ao longo do jogo em que Max não pode usar seu poder de rebobinar e, portanto, toma decisões com as quais precisa lidar à medida que o jogo procede. *No Episódio 2, Max não pode rebobinar no telhado com Kate, porque usou toda a sua energia para congelar o tempo e impedir que Kate se jogasse de lá de cima. *No Episódio 4, Jefferson injeta uma seringa com alguma droga no pescoço de Max, deixando-a inconsciente e impossibilitada de rebobinar por causa do rápido efeito da droga em seu organismo. Retrocessos Obrigatórios thumb|80px Ao longo do jogo, há vários casos onde Max é forçada a rebobinar porque ela ou um amigo próximo está em uma situação de risco de vida, ou porque Max precisa fazer algo específico para dar continuidade à história. Durante estes momentos, o ambiente ao redor de Max irá congelar e a tela ficará em preto e branco. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" *Quando Chloe Price leva um tiro de Nathan Prescott. *Quando a lata de tinta é pendurada (não adulterada) no andaime por Samuel Taylor e ele começa a pintar a janela, ou quando a lata de tinta cai em um espaço vazio no chão. *Quando a caixa de chaves de fenda de precisão cai atrás de uma mobília e não há outra maneira de pegá-la. *Quando Max é atingida pela parte superior do farol (evitável). *Quando Max é atingida por um pedregulho (evitável). *Quando uma árvore bloqueia o caminho de Max ou cai em cima dela (evitável). *Quando Max é atingida por troncos (evitável). *Quando Max é atingida por outros detritos do farol (evitável). Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" *Ao acidentalmente derrubar refrigerante no livro da Kate. *Ao não conseguir adivinhar os itens nos bolsos da Chloe. *Ao não conseguir predizer à Chloe quatro eventos que acontecerão dentro do restaurante. *Ao acidentalmente quebrar uma garrafa ao tentar pegá-la para Chloe. *Ao ficar presa no meio de detritos ao tentar pegar uma garrafa para Chloe. *Quando Chloe erra os dois primeiros tiros. *Quando Chloe é instruída a atirar em qualquer outro alvo que não seja a roda à esquerda ou o pneu do carro à direita (evitável). *Quando Chloe é instruída ou decide atirar no pára-choque do carro e a bala ricocheteia e atinge ela (evitável). *Quando Max e Chloe são atingidas por um trem (evitável). *Quando apenas Chloe é atingida por um trem (evitável apenas se a opção de quebrar os trilhos com o rolo de cabo for escolhida). Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" *thumb|231x231pxQuando o Diretor Wells desiste de tentar usar suas chaves e senta em frente à saída do dormitório. *Após usar uma bomba caseira para arrombar a porta do escritório do diretor e acionar o alarme de incêndio. *Ao ser vista pelo segurança da Blackwell nos vestiários ou no banheiro da piscina da Blackwell (evitável). *Ao ser atacada por Frank após pegar suas chaves, derramar sua cerveja ou seus feijões. Ele avança contra ela, dizendo que irá matá-la, mas não fica claro até onde ele iria. *Ao quebrar a faca ao abrir uma ventilação vazia no trailer do Frank (evitável). *Ao não conseguir impedir que William saia de casa com as chaves do carro. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" *Ao ser vista por David ao tentar distraí-lo para pegar as chaves de seu armário (evitável). *Após inserir o código PIN errado no celular de Nathan três vezes (evitável). *Após inserir o código errado na Sala Escura várias vezes (evitável). *Ao ser vista por dois caras após acidentalmente derrubar a caixa de som na piscina para conseguir entrar na seção VIP do Clube Vortex na Festa do Fim do Mundo (evitável se as escolhas anteriores de Max a permitem fazer isto de outras maneiras) Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" *Ao receber uma overdose de Mark Jefferson. *Ao avisar David cedo demais (evitável). *Quando David é nocauteado ou morto por Jefferson. *Quando Max é atingida por um poste (evitável). *Quando um rastro de fogo atinge o Restaurante Two Whales e causa uma enorme explosão, matando todos lá dentro (evitável). *Após não dar respostas convincentes para Chloe e ela seguir andando para a Festa do Fim do Mundo (evitável). *Ao ser vista por qualquer um dos personagens que procuram Max com lanternas ou pela luz rotativa na estátua do fundador da Blackwell durante o pesadelo da Max (evitável). Focos thumb|80px Além da habilidade de rebobinar, Max também tem a habilidade de focar em qualquer foto em que ela esteja presente. Fazendo isto, ela consegue se teleportar para seu eu no passado e alterar o curso dos eventos. Esta habilidade é usada muitas vezes ao longo do jogo quando Max precisa voltar para momentos passados para consertar algo. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" *Max descobre a habilidade pela primeira vez. Ela foca em uma foto dela ao lado de Chloe em 2008 e impede que William saia de casa com suas chaves e morra em um acidente de carro. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" *Max foca na mesma foto dela junto de Chloe mais uma vez para desfazer suas ações e retornar para a linha do tempo original. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" *Em uma tentativa de escapar da Sala Escura, Max foca em uma foto monocromática tirada por Jefferson quando ela estava dopada. Ela consegue chutar um carrinho e estragar as fotos de Jefferson, forçando ele a tirar outras. *Max foca em uma foto diferente dela e encontra seu diário durante o foco. **Ela foca na selfie que tirou durante a aula de Jefferson em "Chrysalis", avisa David sobre Jefferson e entrega sua foto para a Competição Heróis do Cotidiano. *Max foca em sua selfie em exposição na Galeria Zeltgeist para voltar ao dia em que ela foi tirada e rasgá-la, impedindo que ela ganhe o concurso e saia de Arcadia Bay. *Ela foca em uma foto dela com Warren tirada no estacionamento da Blackwell para impedir que Chloe vá à Festa do Fim do Mundo e posteriormente morra. *Ela foca na foto da borboleta azul que tirou no banheiro feminino para voltar ao momento do confronto entre Nathan e Chloe, e dessa vez deixar que Chloe morra (se ela escolher salvar Arcadia Bay no final do jogo). Curiosidades *Se Max olhar para seu diário no início de "Chrysalis", ela pensará que não tem o atualizado como deveria. Quando ela o lê, ela se pergunta o que outras pessoas pensariam se olhassem seu diário. Se ela olhar para ele de novo após voltar no tempo, ela irá perceber que nada se mexeu e se pergunta o que está acontecendo. **Isso pode se dar ao fato de que qualquer objeto que esteja sob posse de Max (em contato com ela ou em sua bolsa/bolsos) viaja junto com ela, como evidenciado quando ela pega as chaves de Frank e depois volta no tempo, indo embora com as chaves sem Frank saber que ela as pegou. *Se você voltar no tempo após usar a máquina de vendas e usá-la de novo ao invadir a Blackwell à noite em "Chaos Theory", Max fará um comentário sobre como ela poderia pegar todas as latas da máquina com apenas uma moeda. *Se você entrar em um dos vestiários na piscina em "Chaos Theory", depois voltar no tempo e abrir a porta por dentro, Chloe dirá, "Cara, já tá ficando chato. Tente me surpreender com outro truque!" *O símbolo do Clube Vortex é o mesmo do medidor de ações que é mostrado no canto superior da tela sempre que Max rebobina. *Os sons que Max ouve ao rebobinar são partes de diálogos passados e futuros tocados de trás para frente.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsfrTcCumw8, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3eQ_hg1waQ - Efeitos sonoros em reverso tocados quando Max rebobina, isolados (inglês) Estas partes de diálogos são as mesmas usadas quase toda vez que Max rebobina; nenhum outro diálogo é colocado de trás para frente e tocado. **Na sequência em reverso do corredor da Academia Blackwell no pesadelo da Max em "Polarized", você pode ouvir e ver as coisas acontecendo normalmente se Max rebobinar durante esta cena. *Max rebobina na velocidade 2x normalmente e na velocidade 20x ao segurar Shift. *Quando Max rebobina, ela não é afetada pelas mudanças no tempo ou espaço. Em um painel com a Dontnod, foi revelado que a equipe pensou em evidenciar isto de forma explícita no jogo com outros personagens ficando surpresos em ver Max aparecendo de forma mágica, mas desistiram da ideia porque trouxe mais problemas do que os que eles já haviam arrumado. *Às vezes quando Max rebobina muitas vezes após tomar decisões importantes, o jogo trava e é necessário recomeçar do último checkpoint para continuar.thumb|left|Jogo bugado em uma escolha decisiva. Referências en:Rewind ru:Перемотка Categoria:Gameplay Categoria:Gameplay (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Tempo Categoria:Life is Strange